True Friends
by GG7HEverwoodHSMfan
Summary: A two-shot/songfic about Shawn's little sister and Juliet's little sister and their friendship. A cute story for friends. It does include the rest of the characters. Song: True Friend by Hannah Montana. Dedicated to WWWLover. OC R&R please!
1. Their Friendship

**True Friends**

**Dedicated to WWWLover.** My best friend on fanfiction and one of my best friends in life! You're an awesome friend!

**Song:** True Friend by Hannah Montana

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic so please be nice!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, except for my Natalia and Mackenzie, my own two characters.

Mackenzie Lynn O'Hara and Natalia Ann Spencer have been best friends for what seems like forever, but has really been about 2 years. About 2 and a half years ago, Shawn Spencer and his best friend, Burton Guster, known as Gus, were at Shawn's dad's, Henry Spencer's, house for dinner one evening when Henry introduced a girl, who was about 12 years old, to Shawn (and Gus). Henry said that she was Shawn's little sister, long-lost little sister, or step-sister, Natalia. Henry had not known about her until about a week before; it had taken him a little time to get over the shock. She stayed with Henry for a few months until she had finally asked if she could live with Shawn because she seemed to not really like living with Henry. He had started testing her photographic memory. Finally, Shawn and Henry made some agreements, and Natalia has been living with Shawn since. She loves to help on cases. Sometimes Shawn gets on her nerves, as most siblings do get on each others' nerves, but she still likes him.

One day, after Natalia started living with Shawn; he and Gus had gone down to the SBPD station. Natalia had decided to tag along.

Shawn introduced her to Chief Vick, Detective Carlton Lassiter, Buzz McNabb, Detective Juliet O'Hara, and all of the other officers.

Everyone had been really nice. Lassiter had seemed to have a little bit of an attitude, but they still had all been really nice to her. She wasn't sure if they were always nice or if they were just being extra nice because _Shawn_ was her brother. Natalia also thought Juliet was really nice.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Shawn." Juliet said.

"Yeah, neither did I until a couple of weeks ago." Shawn replied.

"I have a little sister too," she turned to Natalia, "she's about your age."

"Cool." Natalia said with a smile.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister either, Jules." Shawn said.

"You guys should meet her sometime." Juliet said.

"Okay." Natalia said.

"You know what, why don't you guys come down to the station tomorrow, and you can meet her then. I don't think she's busy tomorrow. I'll see if I can bring her here."

"Sounds good." Shawn said while playing with a small object he found on Juliet's desk.

The next day, Juliet's little sister was very excited. She loved making new friends. Since she hadn't been there that long, she didn't have that many friends. Everyone had been friends and had been going to school together for most of their lives. She was also excited because her sister hardly ever took her to the station.

Natalia had also been very excited. She didn't have any friends in Santa Barbara, California.

When Shawn, Gus, and Natalia walked into the station, Juliet introduced her sister to them.

"Shawn, Gus, Natalia, this is my little sister, Mackenzie."

"Hi." Mackenzie said and waved.

"Hi." The three of them said.

"Mackenzie, this is Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster, well, Gus. They run the 'Psych' business I was telling you about. And this is Shawn's little sister, Natalia."

"Hey," Natalia said.

Just then, Lassiter came over to them with a case for Juliet to work on with him. Mackenzie had wanted to help and wanted Natalia to come along. Lassiter didn't like the idea of "two little girls" following them around while they were on a case. Juliet also didn't exactly want her little sister following her around. However, Juliet let her come much to Lassiter's dismay.

Mackenzie had moved to California about a year before. She previously lived in Florida with her parents, but she had begged her parents to let her join an acting program in California. After much thought and talk, they finally let her move to California and live with Juliet. However, her parents wanted to stay in Florida with her grandparents.

Mackenzie loves acting and singing. She is also involved in other activities. She loves arts and crafts, and she loves camping and hiking. She also obviously loves helping with cases.

Natalia also loves to act and sing; she likes to write as well. She also plays some softball.

During the case, Mackenzie and Natalia had become instant best friends. From then on, they hung out every chance they got. They worked on cases with Juliet or Shawn and Gus as much as they could. They were pretty good at solving the cases. They even realized that Shawn likes Juliet, and they had a small feeling that Juliet kind of, secretly likes him back, but they were working on that. They wanted to get the two together. Every once in a while they would work on getting them together.

The girls were best friends even though they only knew each other for about two years. They helped each other out through all situations. They had sleepovers, went to the mall, laughed, and cried together.

One time, when Mackenzie was being picked on and called names by the popular crowd at school, Natalia went over and stood up for her even though Mackenzie could stand up for herself, she wasn't really having a good day and didn't really know what to say to them. Natalia was awesome. She was looking out for Mackenzie, that's what friends are for. They have each others' backs.

They would have sleepovers at either Shawn's or Juliet's apartment. They would laugh and tell secrets. They would stay up all night and talk, like lots of girls do.

When one looked sad or depressed, the other would comfort her and make her feel better.

Once when Mackenzie was nervous for one of her plays Natalia helped her calm down and gain her confidence. Mackenzie did the same for Natalia when she would sometimes get nervous for a softball game or even a play too. Mackenzie would give her encouragement and calm her down.

If one of them has to change the plans they made to hang out because something came up or they had made other plan; the other girl doesn't get mad. They were really close. They forgave each other when it came to little mistakes.

They knew they would be there for each other until the end. And two years later, they were still best friends and were about to graduate middle school (8th grade).

"Ready for graduation, Kenzie?" Juliet asked enthusiastically. Now and then, friends would call Mackenzie, 'Kenzie,' and Natalia, 'Talia.'

"Yeah, I think so. Talia and I are excited and nervous." Mackenzie responded on the way to the station. She had started going to the station with Juliet more often now.

"Don't worry, high school is hard, but it's fun at the same time." said Juliet.

When they got to the station, Mackenzie saw Lassiter and made her way over to him. Lassiter had grown to like Mackenzie and Natalia. They didn't really get on his nerves. They sometimes made him smile.

"Hey Lassiter."

"Hi Mackenzie." he said.

She followed him as he walked down the hallway to his office.

"I just wanted to remind you that you're welcome to come to Natalia's and my graduation tonight." she said, "We want you to come."

"I'll see if I can make it." Lassiter said somewhat jokingly, if that's even possible for Lassiter. Mackenzie looked sad. "I'll be there." He said looking through some papers, and smiling.

"Cool." Mackenzie smiled.

Later that day, Natalia was over Juliet's apartment. Mackenzie and Natalia were getting ready for graduation. Juliet was helping with primping and getting all ready.

Natalia was wearing a beautiful light purple and green dress with small flowers and sparkles on it. It came down to just past her knees. Her shoes were white strappy heels with rhinestones on the straps. She had her hair down and straightened. She has brownish, black layered hair that comes down just past her shoulders. She also had on a few bracelets that matched her dress and her favorite locket necklace.

Mackenzie was wearing an elegant and beautiful light purple/lavender and light blue dress with flowers on it. Her dress also came down to just past her knees. Her shoes were white strappy heels also but with a little bit of purple on the straps. Her hair was u in a very loose bun, with a few stands hanging down by the side of her face. She had naturally curly/wavy hair, and it is layered as well. Her hair also comes down just past her shoulders. She curled her hair to make it a little extra curly. Despite, Juliet having blonde hair, Mackenzie has brown hair. Mackenzie also wore a bracelet that matched her dress, a cross necklace her aunt had given her, and a charm bracelet.

While they were getting ready, Mackenzie had been checking her cell phone.

"My parents said they were gonna try to get here but a lot of flights were delayed or canceled because of something." she said Natalia.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be here." Natalia said.

There was a knock at the door. The two girls rushed over to open it.

"It's probably Shawn or Gus." Juliet said.

The two girls friendly fought over looking through the peep hole to see who it was. Mackenzie opened the door.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Hey kiddo." her dad said.

"Hey honey." her mom said.

Juliet came over.

"Mom, Dad."

"Hi Juliet."

"How'd you get here? I would've picked you up."

"We took a taxi from the airport. We wanted to surprise you guys." Mr. O'Hara said.

"Hi Natalia." Mrs. O'Hara said.

"Hi Mrs. O'Hara, Mr. O'Hara." Natalia smiled.

"My, you two have grown." Mrs. O'Hara said raising her hand up near their heads as if to measure how tall they were.

Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara had tried to visit as much as they could since Mackenzie moved about three years ago. So they had already met Natalia.

They had sat down and talked for a little while until it was time to go to the graduation. They all got into Juliet's car, and headed for the middle school for their 8th grade graduation.

**A/N: How'd you like it so far? R&R And please read the next chapter. Thanks! D 3**


	2. Graduation and the Song

**True Friends**

**Song:** True Friend by Hannah Montana

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters besides Mackenzie and Natalia, my own characters.

When they arrived at the Santa Barbara Middle School, Shawn and Gus were already there.

When they walked in, they noticed Henry and headed over to him.

"Hey dad." Natalia said. Despite moving in with Shawn, she liked her dad, she still talked to him at least. Well, at least you could say, she had a rather better relationship with him than Shawn did.

"Hi Natalia."

"Hey dad."

"Hey Henry." Mackenzie exclaimed. She had gotten used to calling him Henry instead of Mr. Spencer, and Henry liked it better.

Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara continued to talk to Henry.

Juliet, Mackenzie, and Natalia headed over to Shawn and Gus.

Mackenzie and Natalia got to them first. Juliet was just a few steps behind.

"Mr. Little's still here?" Shawn asked looking at the program.

"Really?" Gus asked. "He's got to be about 80 now."

"Dude, he was like 80 when we went here."

"Shawn!" Gus said. Just then Mackenzie and Natalia came up to them.

"Hey Shawn, hey Gus." The two girls said.

"Hey." Shawn and Gus replied.

"You two look great." Gus said.

"Yeah, you look…" Shawn paused. Juliet walked up next to Mackenzie and Natalia. "Wow…Jules…you look…amazing…beautiful." Shawn exclaimed.

"Thanks Shawn." Juliet said somewhat sarcastically but actually with a little bit of seriousness in her voice. She smiled.

Juliet was wearing a light purple dress. She had her hair down in curls. She also had white strappy heels on.

Mackenzie and Natalia were watching this unfold, and then they looked at each other, smiled, and secretly did their handshake. They slowly pulled their hand down in a fist while slowly saying "yes." Then they lightly pounded fists after, like Shawn and Gus do. It was a handshake they had come up with two years ago when they became best friends.

After a minute, they noticed Lassiter and they talked to him. Then Mackenzie and Natalia had to get their robes on and line up with their class. And everyone else had to take their seats.

About five minutes later, after the class got in order and the friends and family had taken their seats, the pianist played the graduation song and the 8th Grade Class of 2008 proceeded down the aisle of the Santa Barbara Middle School auditorium and took their seats in the front rows.

The 8th grade graduation was always held in the auditorium instead of at a hall, because the auditorium had enough room for the eighth grade and their families and friends.

After a short speech by the principal, Mr. Hinckley, the students were called up to receive their diplomas. He went through the A's, B's, C's, D's, and so on until finally he came to the N's and O's. Each student got up and received their diploma as practiced.

"Lisa Marie Nathans….Patrick John Nickelsamburg…"

"Nickelsamburg?" Shawn asked Gus. "What kind of name is that?"

"Would you shut up Shawn, they're almost at Mackenzie."

"….Mackenzie Lynn O'Hara…."

"Woo, woohoo!!" Shawn stood up and cheered.

Everyone applauded.

Juliet, Gus, Henry, Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara, and Lassiter all briefly stood up and applauded.

"Shawn would you keep it down, it's a graduation not a football game." Meanwhile the others had sat back down already. "Besides, they're calling the next student now, sit down." Gus said.

"Ooh, someone forgot to drink their happy juice today." Shawn mocked.

"No, I'm just being respectful."

"….Drake Peters….Abigail Pinklebottom…."

Shawn chuckled. "Pinklebottom?" He chuckled again. "That's actually a name?"

"Shawn." Gus said.

Juliet then lightly hit him.

"Sorry." Shawn said.

"….Natalia Ann Spencer…."

"Woo!" Once again they all stood up and applauded and Shawn cheered.

Gus had given up, he didn't say anything this time.

After the ceremony, they all had a small piece of the cake the school had provided in the cafeteria.

"That was quite a show you put on for us Shawn." Natalia said.

"Yeah, very entertaining." Mackenzie added.

"Are you guys ready to head over to the real party?" Juliet asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah." Natalia and Mackenzie said at the same time. "I almost forgot." Mackenzie said.

Natalia and Mackenzie took a few pictures with teachers and then left. They got into Juliet's car and headed to the SBPD.

When they all walked in there was a huge crowd of officers from the day shift and night shift standing waiting for their arrival.

"Congratulations!!" they all shouted and cheered.

They had a huge banner hanging up that said _Congratulations Mackenzie and Natalia!_ There were balloons and streamers everywhere. There was a long table at the side with food, drinks, and a cake.

At one end of the hallway, a small platform was set up. And there was a small band performing on it.

They all hung out and talked and laughed for a while. Juliet, Mackenzie, and Natalia changed into casual clothes. Natalia wore one of her favorite outfits – jeans and her black shirt with white hearts on it with a little black sweater over it. Mackenzie wore one of her favorite outfits as well – jeans and a fuchsia/pinkish-purple baby doll-like top with cherries and butterflies on it.

They were all talking, laughing, and some people tried karaoke.

Then Mackenzie got up on the stage. She stepped up to the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment?" she said. When everyone quieted down, she continued. "I first just wanted to say thank you to everyone. This has been and awesome graduation party. I also wanted to sing a song."

She told the band what song and they knew. Actually it was because she knew one of the members and he had a little sister who liked the song and made him play it. Anyway, Mackenzie went back to the microphone.

"Some of you may know how I like Hannah Montana. I think she's awesome!" she said. "Well I decided to sing one of her song tonight. It's called 'True Friend,' and I'd like to dedicate it to an AWESOME best friend, Natalia Spencer. You're the best Natalia! Congratulations!" Natalia was smiling, somewhat shyly. She was also kind of shocked, she had no idea that Mackenzie was doing this.

"You're the best Mackenzie! Congratulations!"

Then, the band started playing the song and Mackenzie began to sing.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're looking out for me_

_You got my back_

_It's so good to have you around._

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rep for you_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground._

_You're a true friend_

Everyone started rocking back and forth like Mackenzie was.

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I found_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things they need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_Ooh, you're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Till it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

Everyone cheered. Mackenzie took a quick bow, said "thank you," and ran over to Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Natalia. Natalia and Mackenzie hugged. Everyone told her how great she was. Natalia said how awesome she was. Mackenzie and Natalia hugged again.

The End

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Like I said it's my first fanfic so please be nice. Thanks! Please Please Read & Review!! D 3**


End file.
